marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Korbinites
To preserve their people, they created a fleet of ten-thousand gigantic, sentient spaceships, and because there was not enough food for the whole race, the Korbinites were cryo-preserved, while the ships went into space to search a planet that could accommodate them. To protect their people during the trip, thousands volunteered to become a champion, and Beta Ray Bill was ultimately selected for his strength and courage, to be bio-engineered from the planet's strongest carnivorous beast. The Korbinites left shortly before the planet of Korbin was destroyed; however, even in space they were not safe, as from the heart of the Galaxy Burning the cataclysm had unleashed millions of demons that chased their ships seeking to destroy them and their crew. During their escape, the ships outran the demons by a narrow margin until finally the flagship guided by Bill, Skuttlebutt, reached a solar system in an effort to escape from the demons, where they were detected by a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite, prompting Nick Fury to ask Thor to investigate the mysterious ship. Thor went into space to intercept the Korbinite fleet, and upon entering Skuttlebutt, found Beta Ray Bill. A battle ensued and at one point, Thor lost Mjolnir, becoming Donald Blake again. Although exhausted, they had caused sufficient damage to the ship that it fell to Earth. Beset upon by S.H.I.E.L.D., Bill lifted the hammer of Thor, and this transformed him into a God of Thunder. Meanwhile, Odin became aware of the threat of Surtur and summoned Thor to Asgard; however, as Odinson was in mortal form, and it was Bill who possessed the hammer, it was Bill who arrived in Asgard. Odin, seeing the error, had Blake brought from Earth and he once again became Thor. After hearing the story of Bill and Korbinites, the Asgardians decided to help them fashioning the Stormbreaker for Bill, and following a hard struggle, the three heroes defeated the demons, thus saving the Korbinites. Alternate Realities 2010 Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) The Korbnites' planet was attacked by Thanos and the Black Order. Jeter Kan Toon, contacted the Avengers for help. In the end, Thanos was able to destroy New Korbin but Avengers were able to save its people, the Korbinates then ventured into space for a new home. | Habitat = According to Beta Ray Bill, their home was extremely hot. | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = Somewhere in the millions. | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Imperial | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced, superior to Earth's, with warp-drive starships, genetic engineering, sentient computers. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Beta Ray Bill * Imperial Leader * Dar Mal Goth * Jeter Kan Toon * Myra Lee Sal * Rock Wit Mike * Ti Asha Ra | Notes =* In the Silver Surfer Animated Series, the Korbinites were called the Whynnm. | Trivia =* Creator Walt Simonson stated that when he created Beta Ray Bill, he wanted him to have a somewhat horse-like appearance since horses are considered noble creatures. | Links = }} Category:Races of Aliens Category:Korbinites